Isaac O'Connor
|-|Isaac O'Connor= |-|King C.= Summary Isaac O’Connor is a powerful Spectral and medium who lives in the town of Mayview, with the ability to interact with both the physical world and the hidden world of ghosts and spirits. He’s a belligerent member of the Activity Club, a group of spectral middle-schoolers who fight off supernatural threats. However, he also cohorts with spirits such as the Door Man, attempting to find out some of the dark secrets that the town holds. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A '''with powers '''Name: Isaac O'Connor Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human, Spectral, Medium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spirits, Weather Manipulation (Includes the creation of small storm and rain clouds, strong air blasts, and lightning bolts), Can enter a state of heightened perception and speed which allows him to create afterimages Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily harm Max), Small Building level with powers (Easily dispatches even strong spirits, and his energy constructs could contend with a possessed Richard Spender. He can shoot bolts of lightning, however these were stated to not be as large as typical cloud-to-ground bolts) Speed: Subsonic ''' (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to his electrical attacks), '''Massively Hypersonic attack speed with lightning, Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around him. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Max, who could lift large spirits off of his body) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Took hits from spirits that could hurt Max), Small Building level with energy constructs (Blocked attacks from a possessed Richard Spender) Stamina: 'Above Average (Could fight a spirit for an extended period of time). However, using the Spirit Trance and his lightning attacks typically consume much of his energy as long and King C. isn't actively helping him 'Range: Extended Melee Range with most spectral energy attacks. Over a dozen meters with Spec Shots and Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average middle school student. Although, he is knowledgeable in the use of his abilities and fighting various differently powered spirits, and was trained by King C. Weaknesses: Distrustful and reluctant to accept help, easy to anger Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spectral Energy' - As a half-spirit, Isaac can utilize his innate blue spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. Isaac's utilization of his spectral energy is typically to create forcefields, as well as bladed weapons. However, these attacks don't affect enemies that aren't spirits or partially spirits. *'King C. - '''King C. is the spirit Isaac is a medium of, allowing him to tap into the power of the spirit at the exchange of the spirit draining his spectral energy. Due to this, Isaac has access to a variety of weather-based powers and abilities, which includes controlling powerful gusts of air that can knock Max and Spender dozens of meters in the air, pouring water on his enemies to shame them, and shooting bolts of lightning. Others '''Notable Victories:' Remi (UnOrdinary) Remi's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hybrids Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paranatural Category:Tier 9